


Nine Makes One Team

by raiykei



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Other members vaguely mentioned, just a cute little drabble from shibers pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiykei/pseuds/raiykei
Summary: Being a cute shiba has it's advantages.Like comforting one long boy during his time of rest.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Nine Makes One Team

**Author's Note:**

> A really short drabble I wrote mainly to get the idea out of my head. Enjoy.

When I was adopted, I was given the name 'Shiber'. It fits, and rolls off the tongue well, bringing me a sense of pride whenever I hear my name brought up in conversation. Not to toot my own horn, but I think I'm pretty popular around here, especially when someone named Atiny is mentioned.

Sometimes I get the opportunity to travel (I spent a month in L.A., how cool is that?). Other times I eagerly await for my eight people to return home, loud and boisterous even after a day spent doing one event after the other, complaining of hungry stomachs and repeating inside jokes I wish I had been around to hear. It's okay, though. I know whatever they're doing it's important, and judging by the smiles, despite their complaints they're proud of their accomplishments.

They should be. They've all worked hard to get where they are.

Lately, though, one of them hasn't been leaving with the others when they go to work. He has his own schedule, sure, but it's a little off when he's left behind, and it's clear as day that he hates it. I'm sure they do, too, despite their reassurances.

I don't fully understand it, but it's obvious in how he paces around the rooms, attention wavering from one thing to the next, that he misses them almost as much as I do. 

Maybe more.

I try to help in what ways I can, when I can. It's not always easy. My squishy body isn't as flexible as theirs, and the size difference between us makes it hard to be a good cuddle buddy for someone so long. I do the best I can, though, because I know what it's like to wait for them to come home. To be surrounded by the silence and calm and left with the ticking of clocks to count down the seconds.

Even if my siblings are good company.

Sometimes, though, we do things together. Well, it's more he does things while I watch. Not having opposable thumbs makes playing video games a little difficult. I'm sure, though, that any of the others would have something to say with the way he hunches over while he plays games or watches tv, chin resting atop my head, arms wrapped around my body. I'd have some words to say, too, if I thought he'd listen.

Others times I'm content to settle down as he naps, using me either as a rather poor pillow or practically suffocating me with how he holds me against his chest. It's a little more uncomfortable than I'd like, but I'm used to that sort of attention. He's not the first to do things like that, and he won't be the last. I've come to terms with it.

After all, I'll do whatever I can help.

His bright smile when everyone trickles in at the end of the day, and the way my boy's eyes light up when he sees his friend is reason enough. Their playful chatting, easy jokes, relief clear on their faces and a new energy to their steps. Even if I'm forgotten on the couch until my boy notices me, elbowing his friend and giving a joke that leaves one embarrassed and the other laughing until he scoops me up in his arms to bring me back to my siblings.

It's worth every second if I can help even a little.

If I can make the days a little more bearable.

That's what I'm here to do for everyone.

I may have started with one boy, but my family has expanded into eight.

Like they say: Eight makes one team.

And I can forgive them for leaving me out of that count.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only accepting two responses to this work: People who think it's soft, and people who wish they were Shiber. 
> 
> The only acceptable third answer is if you're both.


End file.
